Conventionally, there is known an electronic device that includes a component container housing a component (see for example Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. H11-191023). In the conventional electronic device, the component is engaged with the main body, and a connector of the component is inserted into a connector of the main body. The component is engaged with the main body in order to prevent the component from being released from the component container.
In the conventional electronic device, engage portions to be engaged with a component are provided for four locations in total, i.e., two locations at one of two pairs of opposing side faces of the component container and two locations at other one of the two pairs of opposing side faces of the component container. Accordingly, the structure of the apparatus is complicated, thereby the size of the apparatus increases.